Carry You Home
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: Carlos was an easy target for bullies. Logan was too, but that was   because he was more publicly harassed. Carlos was harassed in private. Rated M for hateful slurs and violence.


Carry You Home.  
Carlos was an easy target for bullies. Logan was too, but that was  
because he was more publicly harassed. Carlos was harassed in private.

It had started in the fourth grade, after he and James got closer  
after an accident that was not to be mentioned. He followed James like  
a puppy, holding his hand often. James had no problem with Carlos's  
display of affection towards him, hell, James even liked the fact that  
Carlos was so openly affectionate. James kinda really loved him. They  
were great friends, sharing so much time together with Kendall and  
Logan. They only needed each other, really.

The taunts began behind his back. They snickered every time Carlos's  
hand clasped onto James's for security and comfort. The rumors fueled  
the fire in the sixth grade, where words traveled in whispers that  
they were gay. Open taunts meant open season on Carlos in their  
seventh grade year. Names like 'queer' or 'fag' were laced with hate  
and malice towards Carlos. James, Kendall, and Logan had his back  
though, forever being taller than him which meant they were more  
threatening, Carlos figured. Well, that and no one fucked with Kendall  
Knight and his 'gang'. In the eighth grade, the hockey team learned  
that once the trio left (Carlos always was last to be finished), he  
could be harassed.

Purple was always stained across Carlos from then on. It started mild,  
but by the time he hit freshman year, they got worse. His arms showed  
fading and newly put there bruises in the shapes of fingers. Cuts  
laced around his shoulders, and the worst bruises were on his chest.  
They looked like purple flowers blooming, while the faded ones were  
green, wilted buds. He once escaped a torture session with a black  
eye. James's beautiful eyebrows were knitted with worry, while Kendall  
was muttering in the background numerous death threats with Logan  
failing miserably at calming him down. He then on kept makeup in his  
bag just in case.

Sadly, one day the abusers found it.  
"Hey, faggot," Avan Rodriguez spat between his teeth at Carlos.  
"Y-yes?" Carlos began to shake. Avan only used that when he was super  
pissed.  
"What's with the makeup?" Cory Handler laughed darkly,  
"I, uh, I," Carlos stammered. When had they gone through his bag?  
"What? You're getting queerer by the second," Jason DeLuca sneered.  
Avan had Carlos pinned to the wall by now. "Homos like you don't  
deserve to live," He smiled darkly.  
The first punch landed on him and his screams of pain, agony and  
torture only got louder as the punches went on.

Little did they know, Kendall, Logan and James were waiting outside of  
the locker room today. James had got an odd feeling, and begged them  
to stay with him. They agreed, and James tried to concentrate on the  
ongoing biology taught by Logan lesson when he heard a shout.  
"Did you hear that?" James's head perked up.  
"What?" Logan said, confused.  
A small scream ripped through the air.  
"What about that?" James inquired.  
"I'm checking this out," Kendall said, already starting towards the  
locker room. They followed in suit, and watched in horror as they  
finally saw what Carlos, -their- Carlos, had been going through all  
this time.  
"Hey," James shouted. Carlos looked around for the source of the  
familiar voice, eyes half open, his face bloody.  
"Oh, look, the little queer's boyfriends finally show up," Avan  
laughed, eyes animal-like, searching for prey and and ready to attack  
at any given moment.  
"Back the fuck off," Kendall snarled.  
"Or what?" Cory spat.  
James got in Avan's face. "Back the fuck off. NOW." If there was one  
thing you should never do, it was piss off James Diamond.  
"Why should I? Stupid fucking fag deserves-" Avan couldn't finish,  
James's fist had finally contacted his face.  
A small brawl ensued, with Avan, Cory and Jason bolting, while Logan  
called an ambulance.  
"Carlos," James dropped to his knees and ran his hand through Carlos's  
hair. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I," Carlos coughed up blood, fighting for air. "I didn't want to  
worry you."  
"Oh, damn it, Carlos," James began to cry. "Don't keep this to  
yourself. Tell us, okay?"  
"But I didn't," Carlos fought for air still. "I couldn't worry you."  
"You could've died," James cried sofly.  
"Not much worse than this," Carlos's eyes drifted shut a little. "Let  
me sleep."  
"Carlos, don't fall asleep!" James sobbed. "Damn it, Carlos, I love  
you." He slowly lowered himself onto Carlos and kissed him.

Carlos woke up to the sound of peeping of a monitor-wait, monitor?  
"Carlos?" A voice whispered.  
"Kendall?" He managed back.  
"You're finally awake," Kendall's voice sounded happy.  
"How long-"  
"Two days," Logan chimed in.  
"Two full days?" Carlos's swollen eyes opened wide as they could go.  
"Yeah, James hasn't left, either," Kendall motioned towards a sleeping  
brunette, arms folded under his head. "He saved your life."  
"I know," Carlos felt a tear run down his face.

Logan decided to be smart and ushered Kendall out of Carlos's room  
after James woke up.  
"So," James started, feeling awkward. "hi."  
"Hi," Carlos smiled.  
"Avan and his cronies were arrested," James said.  
"Thats good," Carlos nodded.  
"Yup," James started another awkward pause. "About those final wor-"  
"I love you, too," Carlos reached out a bandaged hand. James gladly  
took it and intertwined their fingers.  
"I love you," James smiled, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss could've  
lasted for seconds, hours, days, years. It was just that perfect.  
Kendall and Logan returned from their walk to find them snuggled into  
one another on Carlos's little bed. Logan leaned into Kendall's chest  
a little.  
"Think they finally sorted out their feelings towards one another?"  
Logan smirked.  
"What makes you say that?" Kendall planted a kiss on Logan's scalp.

It was that moment that defined them from then on.


End file.
